CrystalGems Wikia:Rules and Regulations
Rules DO NOT Question the staff's decisions repeatedly or in an unfair/rude way. You can be banned if you pester staff over something. Just follow the rules and you'll be okay. * Respect Staff's decisions. * You can not put gemsonas, theories, or ocs on pages/articles without staff permission. * NO References * DO NOT copy this wiki. If you get coding or and article from this wiki you must ASK if it's alright to use. * Do not be rude no matter what. Being rude will not help you at all here. All it does is aggravate others. * No anger/swear words. * No lying. Trust me, Staff will find out if you're being dishonest. * All of these rules apply in PM also. * OC Role-play and Role-play is allowed. * No disrespect. Be polite and mindful of others. * No editing of protected pages unless asked for permission by Staff. Usually you will be allowed, but certain pages you will be denied. * No spamming. * Do not be mean. * No beeping/censoring curses. Just don't use them at all. * No threats. * No more Staff or being from like Moderator to admin. * No more Staff only admins can ask for people to be staff and don't ask staff to be a moderator or staff. * No advertising, you can PM a person though * If a person breaks a rule contact the Staff on their message walls. The one you should usually contact Aqualad124 or you can contact other Staff if you'd like. Opal also can answer questions. Do not contact GarnetPearlFusion unless you want to talk or a suggestion, Contact Hydrarchy or GarnetPearlFusion if a staff person isn't following the rules. * Do not break the rules. * No deleting rules. * GarnetPearlFusion will decide on staff and Admins. * You need one edit to enter this wiki. * No cursing nothing like it. * Nothing inappropriate. * No scams. * No links with viruses. * This is Steven Universe either you can talk about it, the chat, questions, or just talk. Please try to stay on topic and don't add things onto here that aren't from the fandom. * No pointless edits. * No changing others profiles unless they have something that the rules don't allow in their profile. * No asking for being staff. If you do not you have a higher chance of becoming staff. * No changing background only asking for changing it. * If you are Staff you MUST read the rules. * Obviously no editing rules. * Please do not refer to EnderEmerald46 as "that guy from last night". * No vandalism. * Read the rules carefully. * Speak in a civil way do not start calling people names or jumping to conclusions. * No Complaining. * No Spreading Rumors. * Do not advertise on message walls or chat. * No coming for chat just to advertise, it is not advised to advertise in PM you might get consequences or not. * Do not bother a person over and over. * Do not put things like articles or categories because there's a lot to put on that stuff talk to the creator if you need to know that stuff. * If in a category it needs an image to show up so just you can put things in already created categories but not new ones mostly just like articles that can go in articles or just articles.